wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Politan
Neo Politan is a racer from Sugar Rush Reloaded . He is one of the 5 racers that were locked away in a hidden part of the Candy Kingdom. Neo is seen as the leader of that group. His theme is niapolitan ice cream and ice cream sandwiches. His kart is the Triple Trouble. His personal track is Soft Serve Speedway. Bio Neo Politan: The Silent Speedster Being very shy and quiet, Neo lets his racing to all of the talking. He loves to combine speed with strategy to make sure that each race will end up a possible victory. Now all he needs to do is find a way to break out of his timid candy shell. Appearance Neo is a dark skinned little boy with one blue eye and one gray eye. His hair and eyebrows are light pink, pale yellow and brown. He wears a white shirt with three stries matching his hair color. Over the shirt he wears a pink jacket with a pale yellow collar and tri colored cuffs. His pants are light tan with his three colors at the ends, and brown shoes. When racing, he wears a pink, white and brown helmet with a clear visor. Personality Neo's shyness makes him one of very few words. He will sometimes stutter his words and will speak very low. He doesn't like it when he's the center of attention and would rather have it diverted somewhere else. Neo is a very talented racer and he likes to come up with all kinds of strategies that almost always ensure victory for him. He will not hesitate to give his fellow racers a helping hand. While he does not realize it, he is a natural programmed leader and is seen as the leader of his group. Neo is also quite mature and level headed but he will fall back to stuttering and hardly speaking if he gets too shy. He has a crush on Fudgalina. Story Neo is from the ocean side town of Sugar Shores in the Candy Kingdom. Along with his friends, he was programmed as a character that would be unlocked through the game's story mode. However just one week after being plugged in, he and his friends saw as their world literally changed after Turbo took over. Rather than being turned to glitches, Neo and his friends were unable to leave Sugar Shores due to being locked characters. Turbo was aware of this and in the process of altering everyone's memories, made Neo and his friends practically non existant. Knowing the truth but unable to do anything about it, Neo gave his friends the idea of practing on the tracks that were locked with them. That way they'd be ready when they're freed one day. He held his friends' morale up by encouraging them to get better, becoming their leader of sorts. 15 years later, following Ralph's intervention and the game getting reset, he and his friends immediately raced off to introduce themseves once again to their fellow racers. They have since become friends and race to their hearts' content. Kart Neo's kart is the Triple Trouble. It is a giant ice cream sandwich with a smaller one acting as the spoiler. The wheels are made of niapolitan ice cream. TripleTrouble.png|The Triple Trouble Special Ability His special ability is the Triple Cannon. It consists of three giant ice cream cones with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. He can fire them one at a time or all together. Relationships Neo is seen as the leader of the Sugar Shores gang for keeping up their morale and encouraging them to get better. Gibby Gumbeary : Neo often worries for Gibby's safety but enjoys the latter's company due to his cheerfulness. He acts as a big brother to the little guy. Fudgalina Crumblequake : From day one it was obvious that Neo had a crush on Fudgalina. Unknown to him, the latter returns his feelings but is too shy to admit it. Citronello Sourlime : While Citro sees him as a rival, Neo still sees him as a friend and often tries to keep him in line. Peachy Sakura : Neo and Peachy are good friends and he will often depend on her when he's too shy to speak, making her the co-leader in a way. Theme Neo's theme is neapolitan ice cream and ice cream sandwiches. Neapolitan Ice Cream.jpg|Neapolitan Ice Cream img-thing.jpg|Ice Cream Sandwich Trivia *He was originally designed as a girl named Nia Politan. This was later changed when he would go on to be based on another of the creator's characters. *Of the Sugar Shores group, Neo has the best balance between speed and handling. *His fans are anthropomorphic mini ice cream sandwiches. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Males